1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a two-in-one training device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a training device providing training for rowing boats and skiing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercise machine only provides a user to perform a pulling action in a horizontal direction or in a longitudinal direction to simulate the action of rowing boats and skiing, so it is hard for the user to train all active muscles of sitting and standing. Thus, the conventional exercise machine cannot provide the complete training of different muscles. Therefore, what is need is to develop a training device capable of providing the user to perform various trainings upon demand.